


Until Dawn: Hunting Season

by evbirb



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Multi, Past Relationship(s), hunk is just a nickname in this, hunks name is haluk in this, more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: All is fine when Matt and Samuel Holt go on a hunting trip with Matt's friend Takashi Shirogane, but it soon takes a turn for the worst when Matt and Samuel both disappear under suspicious circumstances. Shiro goes in search of them but is nearly killed. Down an arm, traumatized and alone, Shiro makes it off the mountain. A year later, Shiro returns to the mountain with friends in search of Matt and Samuel, but they're in for an even bigger surprise.





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally an assignment for English and I just decided to turn it into a fanfiction lmao. Be prepared for lots and lots of chapters cause this shit is gonna get looooong. Also, italicized stuff is somebody's thoughts.

"Matt!" Shiro shouts. A breeze swirls the falling snow around him, chilling his face. _Where is he?_ He spots footprints in the snow that are quickly fading away from the torrential snowfall. Just as he steps towards the footprints, a branch snaps on his left. His head snaps towards the sound. There's nothing there but the sound of snapping branches slowly fading, as if someone were running away. Shiro dashes right, towards the hardly discernible footprints. He comes to old scaffolding that is holding up the loose rocks. He leaps down and hits the ground running. A distant cry startles Shiro and he turns towards the noise.

"Matt!" He screams into the darkness. He dashes off again towards the scream.

"Help me!" Shiro can hear Matt's cry for help and sprints after it. He keeps running. There are drag lines in the snow. _It’s gotta be him. It has to. Who else would it be?_ Slowing to a jog his eyes skirt over the footprints in the blue-tinted snow. Another cry has him running again. Drops of crimson blood trail into what looks like drag marks. Ahead of Shiro, there's a thicket of trees. Bringing his arms to bar his face from the branches, he continues running. Once clear of the trees, he uncovers his face. There's a cliff. He skids to a stop just before the edge, swinging his arms to regain his balance.

"What the hell?" He breathes. He plants his feet and leans over the edge. The height is dizzying. Shiro leans back and turns around, looking for some sign of Matt. The wind rustles something in the trees above. He squints into the dark. It's something big. He steps forwards, the snow crunching underneath his feet. He's underneath it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. Shining it upwards reveals the sight of a severed neck. A drop of blood lands on his cheek. Shiro's frozen. His eyes rake over the body. It's Matt's coat.

“No,” Shiro says under his breath, taking a step back from the body hanging above him.

Blood covers the jacket, dripping into the snow below. A bracelet is hanging from the left wrist. It's Matt's string bracelet he made himself on a trip to Hawaii when he was 9. A screech startles Shiro. The sound of rustling branches turns his attention a couple of feet above Matt's body. It's--a monster. Its humanoid form is elongated, limbs and neck long and bony. Snaggled, pointed teeth shine in the moonlight. Its gray skin reflects the moon, making it look like metal. Its snarled mouth opens to let out another shrill screech. Shiro's frozen. He doesn't know if he should run or stay where he is. The monster growls and jumps to another tree in the blink of an eye, snapping its head in Shiro's direction. _What the FUCK is that?!_ Shiro's breath is shaky, clouds of white fog floating up from his mouth. The monster screeches again and makes another move towards Shiro. He runs. Boots pounding into the deep snow with each step. He sprints, dodging low-hanging branches, large tree roots, and large rocks. Dark trees whiz by. _Where am I going? Where am I going?_ Shiro ducks to avoid another branch, but is too slow.

"AH! Shit!" The sharp branch end cuts across the bridge of his nose. He covers the gash and continues running. The monster closes in on him, quickly jumping from tree to tree. Shiro keeps running, panting. His legs refusing to stop. He's running for his life. The screeches of the monster behind him get closer and closer until-. It's all just a blur. The monster whizzed past him. His right arm suddenly went completely numb. One minute he was running, the next he’s lying in the snow on his back. _What the hell just happened?_ He tries to get up, but he falls when he tries to push himself up. He struggles to sit up and looks over to his right arm. It’s gone. His severed arm lies a few feet away from him, the remaining blood pools and turns the snow crimson. All that was left was a bleeding stub. Panic sets in and he starts screaming. _I DON’T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE DON’T LET ME DIE!_ Tears run down his face. With a thud, the monster jumps down and lands directly in front of him. He screams again and tries to scramble away.

“NO! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” He sobs. When he goes to use his arm that is no longer there, he falls backwards. A rock connects with the back of his head and knocks him unconscious. The last thing he hears is the monster’s scream.


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious messenger convinces the gang to visit the lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooly fuck i completely forgot about this fic!!! Here’s chapter two for y’all!

“Matthew Holt and his father, Samuel Holt still have yet to be found after a year since the hunting accident on Mount Forbes in Alberta, Canada.” The female news anchor spoke through the pixelated TV screen.

**shiro** has entered the chatroom.

**kxgane:** hey Shiro

**lancelot:** shirooooo

**haluk_hunk:** hi shiro

**shiro:** Hey guys.

**shiro:** Sorry I’m late

**katie_H;** it’s okay

**katie_H:** as long as ur here

**princess_allura:** so why are we all here katie?

**katie_H:** it’s January 12 th

“Matthew and Samuel Holt along with family friend Takashi Shirogane went on a hunting trip on Forbes Mountain on January 13 th , 2038. Takashi Shirogane was the only one of the three to come back.”

**_shAy_:** oh…right.

**_shAy_:** i’m sorry katie.

**haluk_hunk:** We all miss them, Katie.

**lancelot:** werent they gonna start investigating again soon???

**katie_H:** idk. my mom doesn’t tell me much anymore.

**pidge_gunderson** has joined the chatroom

**nyyyma:** i hope they find them soon. i miss when we all weren’t so sad all the time

**pidge_gunderson:** You can find them on your own.

**lancelot:** ??????? who’s pidge?????

**kxgane:** how do you know we can find them Pidge?

**bxuntyhunter_:** who the hell is pidge???? did someone add them to them to the group?

**pidge_gunderson:** Listen to me. Samuel and Matthew Holt are still alive. They are trapped on the mountain. You can find them. You can save them. Go to the mountain tomorrow. You will only have until dawn to find them. Good luck.

**pidge_gunderson** has left the chatroom

**nyyyma:** who tf was that????

**princess_allura:** Does anybody know this “Pidge Gunderson” person?

**lancelot:** theyre probs just someone pranking us.

**haluk_hunk:** is nobody else freaking out?? they somehow hacked into our PRIVATE chatroom, delivered their message and just up and left… i mean it’s not like this chatroom is super secure or anything but they still would need some skill to get in and get out. what if theyre coming to kill us??? what if they know where we live??? what if they know who our families are??? WHAT IF????

**katie_H:** hunk chill out. they’re not gonna kill us. i think they want to help us. i mean who would go through all this trouble just to say a few sentences and then just leave. if it were a prank they would have stuck around to see our reactions. if they were gonna kill us they probably would have listed specific people that they would kill first.

**kxgane:** i agree

**lancelot:** of course you agree... girlfriend stealer!!

**kxgane:** wtf

**lancelot:** yeah thats right!! i saw u a nyma hangin out yesterday!! u tryin to steal my girl???

**kxgane:** dude…. im gay…and this is not the time to be doing this

**lancelot:** thats what they all say

**princess_allura:** GUYS!!

**princess_allura:** FOCUS!!

**lancelot:** sorry…

**katie_H:** all i’m saying is that whatever this pidge person is saying might have some truth to it.

**katie_H:** shiro what do you think? you were on the mountain with them. could they still be alive??

**nyyyma:** …

**lancelot:** ………..

**kxgane:** shiro? u okay??

**shiro:** Yeah, sorry.

**shiro:** I think we should go. There’s a chance Sam’s still alive.

**_shAy_:** what about matt??

**shiro:** He….

**shiro:** He died.

**lancelot:** what??? thats not what the news says!!

**shiro:** They didn’t believe me. They think I hallucinated or something.

A man wearing gray sweater vest over a pristine white button down stepped towards Shiro and takes a seat in the chair across from him.

“Now, can you tell me exactly what happened?” The man spoke as if he was picking over his words carefully. He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed the pad of paper and a fountain pen that was sat on the edge. He crossed his legs and began writing something on the paper even before Shiro spoke.

“I-I don’t know.” Shiro said in a low voice. Despite his size, Shiro made himself look tiny in the velvety chair.  _ Yes, you do. You killed your friend. _

“What do you remember?” The man asked, pursing his lips and cocking his head. Shiro’s leg bounced. He buried his hands in between his knees before he answered.

“My friend. He was out, alone and…” Shiro trails off, his eyes staring at something on the desk in front of him.  _ You killed him. You let him go. _

“What happened to your friend?” The man asks, writing something carefully. Shiro’s left leg began to bounce in time to his right.  _ YOU KILLED HIM!  _ Shiro suddenly froze, his gray eyes going wide. He looked up at the doctor and said, strangely calm “Matt is dead.” Shiro grins and lunges for the man across from him, aiming for his neck.

**bxuntyhunter_:** well…did you hallucinate?

**nyyyma:** ROLO!

**bxuntyhunter_:** what?? it’s a valid question.

**shiro:** I don’t know. I honestly don’t remember much.

**kxgane:** it’s okay Shiro. don’t push yourself.

**shiro:** If whatever this Pidge person is saying is true, we need to go to the mountain. We need to fix this.

**katie_H:** everybody agree??

**kxgane:** yup

**lancelot:** ci

**_shAy_:** i agree

**nyyyma:** yup

**bxunty_hunter:** yes

**princess_allura:** yes

**haluk_hunk:** i think i’ll just stay at home.

**_shAy_:** ………………

**_shAy_:** no. you’re coming with us.

**haluk_hunk:** you can’t make me.

**_shAy_:** no cooking for three weeks

**haluk_hunk:** ……you are so evil….

**_shAy_:** i know :)

**shiro:** I’ll pick Keith, Rolo and Katie up tomorrow morning. Allura, you pick up Nyma, Lance, Hunk and Shay. We meet at the summit no later than 5 P.M.. If your parents ask, you’re going on a field trip.

**princess_allura** has left the chatroom

**haluk_hunk** has left the chatroom

**_shAy_** has left the chatroom

**lancelot** has left the chatroom

**katie_H** has left the chatroom

**nyyyma** has left the chatroom

**bxunty_hunter** has left the chatroom

**kxgane:** Shiro?

**kxgane:** are you sure you can do this?

**shiro:** I’m

**shiro:** I’m not sure.

**shiro:** See you tomorrow, Keith.

**shiro** has left the chatroom

**kxgane:** please be safe Shiro

**kxgane** has left the chatroom


End file.
